More Than
by thegreatbluespoon
Summary: A question from Sara confuses Grissom...for a while.


A/N- Kakidoll…like I would've posted without you looking at this? I'm paranoid. I promise you all that I'm working on every one of my chapter stories. Both GSR stories, Eckliphobia, and the long forgotten –dare I say it here- Snickers. I was sick and couldn't get anything good out of me for the GSR ones, so just deal with this semi-fluffy lil fella for now! And it is fluffy. It's derived from being doped up on 3 cold meds at once (not one of which worked) and a story from a seven-year-old.

* * *

She sighed. "What are you doing?" 

Grissom slowly stopped chewing. Obviously confused at the question, he didn't know how to answer.

What to say, what to say… Well, he was eating, but that was damn obvious. Hell, she was the one that had made him breakfast in the first place. She also looks a little, well, ticked would suffice, so being a smart ass with her wouldn't be so wise right now.

So he can't say _'What am I doing? Well, I'm eating.' _But…what the hell else was he doing?

The newspaper was on the table, along with the breakfast that she had made for the two of them. The tacky candles that he damn near abhorred, but kept because she just loved how they brought color to all the gray of his house, also adorned it. Damn he hated those things…he'd say something about them later. Was she mad about him doing the crossword at the table again? She had said that she'd eventually get over it; after all, it was his house.

Oh, crap…had he been staring at her again?!

It was still, even after almost two years, odd to Grissom to have Sara around. He cherished every moment he had with her, never knowing if it would be the last one. Often he would notice that Sara was laughing at him. When he asked why, she'd tell him it was because he'd been staring at her again. Oh well, he's only human…and she's only beautiful.

No, he was sure he hadn't been staring this time.

Okay, so she obviously wasn't asking if he's eating, that's a given. She said she'd learn to deal with his puzzles, so that must not be what she was asking about either. He was…relatively certain that he hadn't been staring again, so that's out.

What the hell does she want?!

"Are you avoiding the question, or just ignoring me?" she sighed again.

'_Crap_'

"It's a simple question, Griss."

'_For you maybe._'

"And simple questions generally have simple answers."

'_I don't know the question!_'

"Are you going to say _anything_?" she asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Uh…you, will you repeat the question please, Sara?"

"I asked you what you were doing."

"Sara, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"With me," she said simply.

"With you?" he was still confused.

"Yes. What are you doing with me?"

'_Eating_'

"And don't be a smartass and say 'eating', because I know that's what you're thinking."

Yet another thing that still amazed him after two years- the mind reading. Too bad that little trick only went one damn way.

'_Oh man…she looks pissed. Think of something sweet to say._'

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm…I'm enjoying a nice day off from work with you?" he guessed.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to his plate. "You done?"

"Um-" was all he got out before she had the table cleared and was headed off to the kitchen.

Okay, one- nice view. Two- no, he wasn't done…he was still hungry, dammit. Three- what the hell?

"Sara, if you just tell me what you mean, then I'll be more than happy to answer your question," he said as he made his way into the kitchen.

She didn't turn from the sink as she replied, "What are you doing with me, Grissom? What are _we_ doing? What are we?"

"What are we?" he asked, still confused.

"Would you stop repeating me?!" she nearly yelled.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, Grissom."

"Sara, you _have_ to know by now that simple questions confuse the hell out of me."

"Fine," she said, as she turned from the sink to face him. She looked more pissed than before. "If you had to give me a label, us a label, what would it be?"

Christ on a cracker, this was about last shift.

Grissom knew the very moment the words left his mouth that he was going to be regretting them later. All that Catherine- the one other person besides Brass that knew about him and Sara- had to do was not go run her mouth. Why had he expected more than a day to go by before she went blabbing to Sara?

"Sara…that…it-"

"Stutter all you want, I've got time."

"God damn big mouth." He cursed Catherine under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Not you! I meant Catherine."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes again. "If you had to-"

"Give us a label…yeah, I got that," he said, waving a hand in the air. "Sara, that whole thing with Catherine that was said in front of Nick and Greg, I had no choice." Grissom reasoned.

Sara didn't buy it. "Bull. You didn't have to say what you did."

"Did Catherine even tell you about the whole conversation, or was it just all her favorite dramatic bits and pieces of it? You know how ignorant she gets over stuff like this. And, out of context, that whole conversation could be taken the wrong way."

"How could I possibly take something like 'Sara is a drama queen' the right way, Grissom?"

Well…_that_ is a damn fine question.

"Or how about when Nick said something about me having a boyfriend?" she asked, obviously already knowing his terrible answer.

Grissom can fire Catherine, right?

No?

Damn.

"Your answer to that was what, Griss?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her and cocked her head and her hips to one side, raising a pissed/mock curious eyebrow.

Generally, Grissom would find this stance semi-hot, what with the cocked hips and all, but his thoughts were not trained on how insanely hot her ass must look while she stands like that. No, no, no. His thoughts were on throttling the life out of Catherine…or paying someone else to do it.

Wonder what Greg was up to next weekend…

"My answer…was simply…that…you don't…have…_boyfriends,_ per se," he mumbled.

"Right!" she threw her hands in the air. "I don't have boyfriends."

"Well-" he started.

"Well, what?"

"I-"

"Exactly!" she yelled.

He shook his head in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I don't know!" she shook her head. "But what I do know is that you said I don't have boyfriends."

"Yeah." He stared at the floor.

"Why the hell did you say that?"

"Sara, the guys were talking about us," he said.

At that she rolled her eyes. "Did they actually say 'Hey, Sara's doing Grissom'?"

"Well, no they didn't."

"Then how do you know they were talking about us?"

He went to talk, but couldn't. She had him on that one.

"Alright, so maybe they weren't talking about us." He sighed and looked at her again.

"You had absolutely no reason to say it, Grissom, none at all. If anything, it would only have made me more suspicious of us if I were one of them."

"I'm sorry."

"So, what are you doing?" she asked again.

"With you?"

She sighed. "Yes, dumbass, with me."

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I'm going day by day with you. I love every second of it. Um, except for those, um…candles on the table."

"And just what the hell's wrong with my candles?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with them. I love 'em, can you get more?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'll get some tomorrow." She smiled a bit.

'_Dammit!_'

"What else, Griss?"

"I love you, that I know. I know that you love me, too. We're going to make a life together eventually, when we both decide it's time."

"That sounds great." She smiled bigger this time, but he could tell she still wanted more out of him.

"You really need a title, Sara?"

"Well, I don't have boyfriends, so I'd sure like to know just what the hell's been going on for the last two years of my secretive life."

"You're not really my girlfriend…I think."

"You think?" she sputtered.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," he said quickly. "We're a lot more than that whole high school drama type of relationship. I'd like to think we're more than that, anyways."

She relaxed her stance and said, "Go on."

"I don't know of a title to give you, or us, really. We're very similar people with similar thoughts and feelings and we're in a dedicated relationship with each other."

"That sounds lame as hell, Griss." She laughed.

"Yeah…but, I like lame." He smiled.

"I think I can deal with it then too." She smiled back.

"You can?"

"Of course…so long as it's me that you're being lame with, I'm fine with it." She joked.

Though she was joking just then, Sara had just caused Grissom to make a decision. "Stay here."

"Wha-"

"Stay. I'll be right back," he said, cutting her off before he left the room.

He left the kitchen, and sure enough, about four minutes later, he came right back.

Sara eyed him suspiciously. Nothing had changed about him. Clothes were all the same. Even if he hadn't shaved that morning to begin with, it's not like he could have pulled it off successfully in four minutes. So what the hell did he do?

"The purpose of that trip was…?" she asked.

"This." He held out his grandmother's ring.

"Oh…wow."

"Sara, I've just thought of a title for us." He smiled.

She smiled back as she gladly took the ring from him.

* * *

I'm still sorta sick, so reviews will make me feel better. You DO want me to feel better, right? 

thegreatbluespoon


End file.
